Chimera: 5 drabbles on Katie Bell
by PinkElephant42
Summary: Katie's experiences through Hogwarts: the sorting, Quidditch, O.W.L.s, the Hogsmeade incident, and what happens to her after it all.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: For the 7spells prompt chimera obscurant; and the HP ficathon prompts divide, divinity, limits, feminine, and traveling; respectively.

Thank you to SelinaKyle47 for beta'ing!

**Introduction**

I hold my head up high as the sorting hat is placed on my head. The Great Hall is quiet, waiting. In my mind, I am the most important girl there. They all want to know which house I will be in. I'm destined to be a great Quidditch player, after all.

After a moment, the hat cries out, "Gryffindor!" and I happily strut toward the appropriate table, with more confidence than a first-year should have.

There I am welcomed by a set of twins, two boys with shockingly red hair. They point out who to avoid and who to befriend. They tell me the best ways of getting out of class.

They are interrupted by a pretty dark-skinned girl with a cynical expression. She tells them to stop teaching the first years such rubbish. I laugh and say I don't mind. The girl- she says her name is Angelina- rolls her eyes and wanders off.

**The Griffin**

I make the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a Chaser. This is what I have wanted more than anything, and I've accomplished it.

The twins, Fred and George, are Beaters, and that Angelina girl is a Chaser with me. As I get to know her, I realize that though she may be a bit uptight, she's not so bad. I get along the best with the twins, however. They always manage to make me laugh.

Flying is the ultimate freedom. As I whip around the Quidditch pitch, there is nothing I'd rather be doing. The game is everything I imagined it would be: fast, exciting, and a challenge. There's a thrill, a rush that comes with it, which I can't get anywhere else. When I am playing in front of a crowd, I feel like a goddess. I can do things they can't, and they worship me each time I score.

**The Lion**

I can be fierce and confident, loyal and brave. I am a Gryffindor after all. When my friends need help, I am there, and when I need it, they come through for me. Luckily, I am not so proud that I don't refuse help when it's necessary.

I am not a great student, but I get by. However, the O.W.L.s are taxing. I am losing the confidence that makes me, well, _me._ I can play violent Quidditch games, endure countless hours of grueling practice, but I can't handle the tests. I don't feel like the brave Gryffindor I've always felt I have been.

If it weren't for my friends, who have been helping me along through it all, I don't think I would have been able to do it. I have a new appreciation for Fred, George, Alicia and Angelina. Even though they have already done their tests, they all take the time to help me.

Somehow, I manage to pass everything, except Divination. I've never believed in fortune-telling anyway.

And as my sixth year at Hogwarts begins, I am regaining my self-confidence . As the Quidditch season begins, I find that I am as fierce as ever.

**The Girl **

I don't remember what happened. I woke up in St. Mungo's this morning and I don't know why. Everyone is telling me to calm down, but I can't. I'm terrified. Something horrible has happened, I know it!

They tell me that I was cursed while I was in Hogsmeade. The Imperius, they say. I had a Dark object, and I was supposed to sneak it into Hogwarts. I accidentally touched it when I wasn't supposed to, and it hurt me somehow. They're still not sure exactly what it did to me.

They say I'm lucky. The object could have killed me, but I'm going to be fine. They say that Leanne was there, trying to protect me, and that Harry Potter and his friends brought me back to the castle. The more I get to know Harry, the more I think he really is a hero.

Still, I want to cry. I've never felt so much like a _girl_ before. I've never needed to be protected like this. I've always been strong. I just feel so helpless right now, like I have no control over my situation. Is this what war is always like?

**Consequence**

Seventh year goes by too quickly, maybe because I spent much of that time in St. Mungo's. I wish I could go back. Spend more time with my friends, and on the Quidditch pitch. There always seems to be so little time.

But this is really the end. I board the Hogwarts Express one last time, lamenting that once I step off, I will no longer be a Gryffindor. I spend the time talking to friends, joking around, and trying to enjoy the bit of time we have left together. The journey feels much too short.

Platform 9 ¾ closes behind me, and I feel like I am on my own. I have applied for a job with the Ministry, but truthfully, I don't want it.

It's not long before I am contacted by an old friend. Oliver Wood, my old Quidditch captain and my first crush, invites me to try out for Puddlemere United. The thought of joining a professional Quidditch team brings back my confidence. To be playing again would be the greatest thrill.

I go to pack my things, and realize I have never actually unpacked after Hogwarts.

My school days may be over, but a new adventure awaits me.


End file.
